Into Place
by Mishaa
Summary: Akashi muses that if Kuroko were to return, it would be to see Aomine play basketball and actually enjoy the playing it - to see his carefree smile at the mere joy of playing basketball with his fullest. At the same time, he realizes that Aomine's smile would return to his plays only if Kuroko were there beside him on court, or on the benches, cheering his name. AoKuro


**Disclaimer: **Plot-less drabble ahead, written mostly to wave off the frustration of not getting enough Aokuro. And a billion thanks and love to Black Maya for beta-reading this thing and putting up with my late-night typos and whatnot.

* * *

:+:

"Welcome back, Tetsuya," Akashi says, holding out his arm. Kuroko hesitates. After all, this was the the same captain that, despite leading them to victory and fame all those years ago, was too driven by his goals that he could not be bothered to notice the changes in his own team (and even if he did, he thought nothing about it).

Kuroko does not know if this is the right choice, but then again, he's never made the right choices anyway. So he lets Akashi take him by the shoulders and lead him to the group waiting expectantly behind their captain.

The sixth player joins them, and the Generation of Miracles is complete once again.

Murasakibara with his usual nonchalance, busies himself with the treat Akashi gave him, only looking up once during the whole encounter to meet Kuroko's eyes as if to say "_You actually think there's any other choice?"_

Midorima with his usual scowl pushes up his spectacles - a habit, it seems, that he still has not shaken off, tries to look at anything _but_ Akashi and Kuroko, wondering, as usual, why he got dragged into this and why he even agreed (right, _Akashi_ called for it), and - this one's a fairy new habit- if Takao's horoscope didn't mean he'd be late to pick him up from this impromptu meeting, while praying all the while that Kise beside him only _looks_ like he's about to piss himself.

Kise, in contrast to Midorima, a big grin gracing his face that only added to the brightness that his eyes shone with, could not help but only see Kuroko, Kuroko and _Kuroko - as he always had - _and pleaded in his mind for the boy to look at him back too - _as he always had_ - and, _as he always had_, was met with disappointment when Kuroko wouldn't meet his gaze.

And finally - Kuroko avoided looking at him but Kise's pining was nothing against Aomine's unrelenting stare, and while Kise's gaze was filled with love and adoration, Aomine's held _betrayal, apologies, _and _regret _and that, more than anything, made Kuroko's heart quench that he could not help but be caught in Aomine's gaze.

It was the same face looking at him but the boy was different. The boy Kuroko knew was the boy with the carefree smile and the wild look in his eyes, who played with abandon and _freedom_ was gone and his replacement was a hollow second rate copy. This new Aomine standing before him was a boy with no goal, walking mindlessly through nowhere - a light that shone with every intent of blinding everyone.

Akashi pushes him over to the group and he falls into place beside Aomine -_ his place_. It was so natural, like an instinct that was ingrained in him. And for the first time in years, he felt close to home. A home whose doors have been locked and Kuroko didn't have the key. The hurt was evident on Aomine's face and it only made Kuroko's heart fall further.

"You left," Aomine says. '_Why did you leave me?' _his eyes say.

Kuroko stays silent, afraid and unsure of how to reply.

His lack of response made Aomine look away, and Kuroko sees his face contort and his eyes closed shut, as if Aomine was holding back something unbearable. _Was it my fault?_

Aomine clenches his fists and offers it to Kuroko.

_I'm sorry. I'll change. Please just... Don't leave me again._

Love and affection washed over Kuroko and he felt his throat catch. He saw the broken boy that Aomine had become but more than that, he sees the boy that he could trust his heart to again - the boy he could fall back in love with.

Kuroko bumps his fists against Aomine's and their promise to each other was renewed. _I'm sorry. You can trust me again._

Aomine turns and sees Kuroko's sincerity and groans. He proceeds to envelop Kuroko in a tight embrace. "I missed you, you idiot."

Kise, feeling a tad left out, joins them. "_I_ missed you too, Kurokocchi!" Thinking that the three of them in a hug was not enough, Kise grabs the closest person to him and Midorima soon found himself pressed between an excited Kise and a Murasakibara who felt in the mood to join a group hug.

Akashi is content with admiring his handiwork and watching his team laugh and smile (and bicker for the most part). He knew that if there was even the slightest chance Kuroko would even consider joining them again, it would be for Aomine's sake.

It was manipulation, yes, but if the promise of Aomine's carefree smiles while playing the sport would bring Kuroko back, Akashi had no qualms about using it. Besides, it wasn't a lie at all.

Even if the world's best basketball player were to appear before Aomine as a challenger who may even have a shot of beating him, Aomine would not enjoy the game in the least. If he were to play with his equal, he would still not enjoy it. Because what Aomine didn't know - what Akashi realized - is that he'd only enjoy the game if Kuroko were there beside him, making passes, or cheering from the bench.

Kuroko looks Akashi in the eye from beneath Kise's tight embrace and Murasakibara who was draped over the both of them. Normally Akashi would not have permitted this, but today will be an exception. Because today, their phantom sixth player returned to them and the Generation of Miracles was complete again.

Akashi inclines his head to Kuroko. _You can trust me to be a better leader._

:+:

* * *

**A/N**: This was supposed to be part of this other series I'm working on, _Shades of Blue_, but it turned out not quite fitting the theme so I decided to post it up as a stand-alone drabble or something. I'd expound on the mediocre plot, but I'd rather _read_ Aokuro angst than write it - I don't think my heart can take this. And I'm _still_ waiting for AO3 to send that darned invite.


End file.
